The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Midnight Model’ or as the new plant. The new plant was from open pollinated seed collected by the inventor in the summer of 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The female (seed) parent ‘Pink Dawn’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,343 and male (pollen) parent is unknown. Salvia ‘Midnight Model’ was placed in comparison trials at a the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2014 and assigned the breeder code 13-10-2 during the initial trials in 2014 and final trials in the summer of 2015 when it was approved for introduction. The plant was initially asexually propagated by basal vegetative shoot cuttings taken in 2014. The resulting plants of Salvia ‘Midnight Model’ asexually propagated at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. have been found to be true to type and stable in successive generations.
No plants of Veronica ‘Midnight Model’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.